Sirius Studying
by ShootingStarIsFree
Summary: Remus is studying quietly in the library when he noticed the absence of one annoying boyfriend, Sirius Black, when he goes to investigate the Marauder's strange disappearance he finds him doing something completely out of the ordinary. Tiny bit of Wolfstar fluff.


One quiet evening Remus was sitting in the library studying. The sky outside was streaked with pink and gold as the sun set and the only sounds were that of slow scratching of Remus' quill on the parchment and the occasional sweep as he turned another page of his textbook.

Huh. Wait.

Suddenly Remus' mind had strayed from his concentrated studying. Normally, around this time his lovely, handsome boyfriend Sirius Black would be in here doing anything in his power to drag Remus' attention away from his books and his studying. He found it strange and he was even slightly worried, what if Snape had cursed him? Or worse, what if his own family had got to him?

Over the summer holidays, Sirius had finally run away from home and had turned up on James Potter's doorstep, bruised and bloody from his mother's rage fuelled attacks. Sirius hadn't told him the finer details on why he'd finally been disowned from his family, but Remus had a suspicion that he might have told them he was gay.

That's why he was worried now, some of Sirius' family went to Hogwarts, his brother Regulus, for one, but he was more scared of his cousin Bellatrix, who was simply completely insane.

Remus gathered up his things, deciding to go and look for Sirius.

He didn't have to look far, however, because Sirius was sat alone at a table in the library, scribbling notes from an open textbook.

Wait. What?

Remus blinked a few times. Was Sirius, studying? No, Sirius never studied, he just strolled into exams expecting to pass, and he always did. He must be coming up with some prank, but wouldn't James be helping him with that?

"Sirius," he said, slowly, sitting down next to him, "are you studying?"

Sirius looked up from his textbook, black hair falling in his grey eyes which were looking straight into Remus' brown ones, and he smiled.

"Hey, Moony," he said, sounding slightly sleepy, "yeah, I was just revising transfiguration, there's just a little I don't get about the- what?"

He had glanced at his boyfriend to see him giving him a curious look of disbelief.

"Sorry," Remus said, smiling at Sirius, "I just don't understand the sudden change of attitude towards lessons and studies."

Sirius blushed slightly, "well, I dunno… I guess I just want to make sure I do well this year," he muttered.

"But you always do well with very little studying, what's changed your mind, Sirius?" he asked, looking at him.

Sirius sighed, "okay, just don't laugh or say it's silly, please?" he asked as Remus nodded.

Sirius looked down at his textbook again, "well, since I've been disowned and stuff I thought I'd better do well in school because I don't have my family fortune anymore, so I need to get a good job when I leave."

Of all the possible answers floating around Remus' mind, that one was not at all expected, and he smiled slightly, "so you're actually being responsible and trying hard, Padfoot I'm proud of you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "oh shut up," he said as Remus was now laughing quietly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Remus said smirking and pressing a quick kiss to Sirius' lips.

"I suppose I can forgive you," Sirius replied, "I think I'm finished studying for just now, anyway."

"Good, I believe the dormitory is currently empty," Remus said, with a wink.

* * *

For the next few weeks Sirius continued to study and do homework while still finding time to pull pranks on the Slytherins with James; that was until one rainy Saturday afternoon.

Sirius bounced into the dormitory, waving a piece of parchment around in the air, "Moony, Moony, Moony!" he called, causing the three remaining Marauders to look up at him, Remus got a fleeting image of Sirius jumping, before he landed on top of him.

"Sirius, get off!" he grumbled, pushing the now laughing Sirius off his lap, "what is it?"

"My Uncle Alphard's sent me a letter to say he's left me all his gold in his will!" he said loudly, "I'm rich again!"

And then Sirius went back to his former non-studying self, and to be honest, Remus couldn't tell if he was disappointed Sirius had stopped studying or happy that he was back to his old self again.

* * *

Author's note- It's currently 3am and I'm not tired therefore started typing and then WHAM this happened, so it's probably terrible! Anyways, review and receive instant, warming cyber hugs!


End file.
